


The Proposal

by KosukeRen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Johnlock Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KosukeRen/pseuds/KosukeRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

The heat brought forth by steady nerves overpowered the chill of the bitter January wind that caressed curly locks. His mind raced with all of the possible outcomes that could unfold on that rooftop. The steady heartbeat of the bustling city could be felt under the moon’s gentle blush.

 The stirring mind was interrupted by his company’s presumptuous tone.

“So, what is it then? Why’ve you brought me here?” The speaker’s hands burrowed into his pockets to combat the cold. As he inquired, he noticed the silvery eyes shift defensively.

“Well, you’re hopelessly pathetic at being the romantic in this relationship, so I’ve to step up to the plate.” His gaze shifted down to his partner, and his complexion softened to a smile as his weight shifted from the edge of the retaining wall to his own feet.

“Go on.” The blond nodded and tried to fight a smile by avoiding eye contact, shifting his gaze to the tar of the roof beneath their feet.

“Well, I’ve brought you here to ask you something…” The taller man took a small step closer so that he was well within reach of his lover. “John,” an outstretched hand  attempted to pull stiff arms out of the coat pockets to which the receptor declined.

“No. No, _no._ ” He stood tall, shifting his weight back to his center. “This won’t do.” demanding eyes shot up under a furrowed brow.

The detective’s heart began to race as he wondered what he had done wrong. John was enjoying this.

“On your knee.” His hand withdrew and gestured at his side as he spoke firmly. The detective tried his best to stifle a laugh and did what he was told.

As he reached the ground, he readjusted his coat and gingerly reached into the breast pocket. After clearing his throat, he proceeded.

“John Ham-

“Nh.” The blond tilted his head and pursed his lips in disapproval. “I think I know my name, thanks.”  The nervous expression fell blank as the kneeling man jumped the mental hurdle. The silver in the pleading eyes glimmered in the evening glow.

“Will you marry me?”

“For the love of God, yes I’ll marry you!” The words were impatient and rushed, but they still forced an irresistible grin onto both men’s rosy cheeks.

 Again, a long arm reached out and successfully grabbed hold of a willing left hand. The metallic band matched the glimmer that was now visible  in Sherlock’s eyes.

 “Come here, you lovable prick.” He motioned for Sherlock to stand, and when he did, John wrapped his arms around him, one around his neck and the other hugged his waist.

As the brunette nestled his chin into the crook of John’s shoulder, he let a tear fall from his lashes, accompanied by a slight sniff.

“Hey, I’m supposed to be the one crying,” John murmured as turned his head, pressing his lips against the warm neck.

“As I said, you’re a pathetic romantic.” The taller man pulled his head away far enough so that he could face the blond. “I love you, John.”

“I know.”

Lanky arms pulled him in tightly as his lids fell shut. He felt the warmth of the familiar breath run down his neck as his hand slid deeper into the mess of curls. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
